Mi pequeño
by Jisi Snape
Summary: Hermione esta embarazada y Severus no quiere hijos, un gran dilema y muchas lagrimas. Que pasara cuando Severus se de cuenta de su error?.
1. Mi pequeño

Hola hola, como estan?, si se que ha pasado tiempo y si se que tengo Volviendo a ti sin terminar pero, de verdad tenia que escribir esta historia, tenia tiempo con ella en mi cabeza y por fin se quito mi bloqueo y tataa! aqui esta. Se que aun no termino Volviendo a ti, pero ya tengo el proximo cap casi listo asi que no tardo en subirlo, ahora sin mas excusas.

A leer. Recuerden que todo esto es de JK y que lo hago solo por diversion.

* * *

-Un bebe, está usted embarazada Señorita Granger, perdón Señora- Esas palabras fueron el resultado de la visita de Hermione con el doctor.

Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra miembro del trio de Oro, insufrible sabelotodo y pareja sentimental desde hacía 2 años de Severus Snape, estaba embarazada.

-Muchas Felicidades Señorita, ahora pase con mmi secretaria ella le dará toda la información que necesite y una vez más felicidades-

Hermione estaba anonadada, era algo que no se esperaba, ellos siempre habían tomado precauciones, no porque ella no quisiera tener hijos, porque bien sabia Merlín que los deseaba, era Severus, no podía pensionarle la palabra bebe porque provocaba una guerra de sarcasmos y palabras hirientes que por lo regular terminaban con Hermione llorando y el encerrado en la biblioteca bebiendo Whisky de Fuego.

Ahora Hermione no sabía qué hacer, había tomado la información que le había dado a secretaria y se dirigía mecánicamente hacia su casa, la casa que desde hacía 2 años compartía con Severus.

-Severus- susurro Hermione

¿Cómo le diría?, ¿Cómo tomaría su embarazo?, Hermione no sabía que sucedería pero una cosa si sabía era que amaba a su futuro hijo o hija y no importaría si Severus no lo quería ella podría sacarlo adelante y darle todo el amor posible, además sabía que los Potter la apoyarían también.

Ella conocía a Severus, a pesar de que la guerra había terminado seguía siendo el mismo frio, déspota y sarcástico de siempre, aunque se le notaba más relajado, seguía siendo el mismo bastardo y aun así cayó profundamente enamorada de él, sin proponérselo se enamoró cuando trabajaron juntos en el ministerio, en el departamento de pociones, y después de meses de negación y besos furtivos no pudieron aguantar más y se declararon su amor. Al principio no fue muy fácil, por la opinión de los demás y las inseguridades de ambos, pero lograron superarlo y se fueron a vivir juntos y así llevaban 2 años.

Hermione llego a casa y aun no llegaba Severus lo cual le dio un poco más de tranquilidad así que se dispuso a preparar la cena.

Estaba en la cocina cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

-Severus-

-Hermione-

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Normal, los ineptos del departamento hicieron estallar 3 pociones experimentales, parece que sigo en Hogwarts y mañana tengo una reunión con el primer ministro-

-¿y a ti?-

-Bien- tartamudeo Hermione- Todo bien-

-¿Qué dijo el doctor?-

-Hermione se tensó- Bien nada grave-

-Excelente, huele bien, vamos a cenar-

Cenaron en silencio aunque Hermione se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Terminaron de cenar y Severus se fue a leer a la sala mientras Hermione recogía los platos-

-Es ahora o nunca Hermione- si dijo dándose valor-

-Severus-

-Si?- contesto detrás del libro-

-¿Qué opinas sobre tener un bebe?-

-Severus se tensó visiblemente-

-Ya hemos discutido ese tema Hermione y ya te he dicho mi opinión, creía que había quedado claro-

-Pero-

-No hay peros Hermione no quiero un hijo, no deseo un hijo, y es mi última palabra-

-Pero si tan solo- continúo Hermione pero fue interrumpida-

-No Hermione, no quiero un hijo, que parte no entiendes, no quiero un niño en esta casa- dijo alzando la voz-

A Hermione se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos e inconscientemente se llevó las manos hacia su vientre-

-Estoy embarazada- fueron las palabras de Hermione antes de desaparecer por las escaleras y encerrarse en la habitación de invitados-

Esas palabras de Hermione fueron un balde de agua fría para Severus, el cual se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación, pero al tratar de ingresar se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con múltiples hechizos, pero aun podía escuchar a Hermione llorando desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Porque demonios Hermione le había preguntado sobre él bebe si ya sabía que estaba embarazada. Severus no sabía que sentir, la había cagado enserio, pero él no sabía que estaba embarazada, pero aun así se sentía culpable de que ella estuviera llorando del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hermione ábreme-

-solo se escuchaba el llanto más fuerte desde el otro lado de la puerta-

-Hermione- Severus se sentó recargado en la puerta, y lanzo un hechizo amplificador para escuchar mejor que era lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación-

Escuchaba a Hermione llorar lo cual le estrujo el corazón, pero también hablaba.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación Hermione lloraba inconsolablemente, sabía que Severus iba a reaccionar así pero aun así dolía demasiado pero no había nada que hacer, ella tendría a su hijo y tenía que irse de esa casa lo más rápido posible, mañana empacaría sus cosas y se iría a su viejo departamento, sabía que tenía mucho tiempo abandonado, pero no podía seguir en esa casa un día más. Mientras Hermione trataba de tranquilizarse y de tranquilizar a su bebe, así que empezó a acariciar su abdomen ligeramente abultado ahora que lo notaba y empezó a hablar sin saber que Severus escuchaba todo lo que decía.

-Shh mi amor, mami está aquí, mami si te ama, shh tranquilo mi amor, todo estará bien para los dos, no importa lo que él opine yo te amor y con eso basta-

-Shh tranquilo mi pequeño, todo estará bien para los dos-

Hermione continuaba Hablándole a su bebe y sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida.

Severus escuchaba todo lo que Hermione decía y eso le molestaba en sobremanera, no sabía que sentir, estaba tan confundido, pero sus deseos de estrechar a Hermione entre sus brazos era cada vez más fuerte, pero por más que intentaba romper los hechizos no podía, tendría que esperar a que ella saliera por su propia cuenta y pensando en eso se quedó dormido.

* * *

Reviews? Plis :3


	2. Adios Severus

Hola mis queridisimos Lectorers, se que dije que pronto actualizaria pero ._. lo siento, bien tengo un gran proyecto el cual debo entregar y del cual depende toda mi nota pero como siempre que tengo que trabajar, me da por escribir, asi que aqui lo tienen! espero que les guste, ahora no prometo actualizar pronto pero prometo no dejar ningua de mis historias.

Recuerden que nada de esto es mio, ahora A leer.

* * *

Al día siguiente Severus despertó recargado sobre la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, se levantó todo dolorido por haber dormido en una mala posición toda la noche, por lo visto Hermione aún seguía durmiendo porque no se escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente de la habitación así que intento vanamente abrir la puerta, vio el reloj de su recamara y se espantó, tenía una reunión con los inefables de su departamento u con el primer ministro en 15 minutos, así que se bañó y cambio lo más pronto posible, hablaría con Hermione en la tarde ya que estuviera más tranquila y verían que es lo que sucedería, pero por lo pronto tenía que irse o no llegaría a su reunión, así que tomo unos polvos flu y desapareció.

Hermione despertó una hora después demasiado agotada de tanto llorar, así que se levantó, hoy no iría al ministerio, así que escribió una carta y el mando reportándose enferma. Salió de la habitación y encontró la casa vacía, vio la hora y supuso que Severus se había ido al ministerio.

-que más señal quieres para irte Hermione- se dijo

Así que llamo a la primera persona que se le ocurrió, Ginny Weasly o Ginny Potter para que le ayudara con su mudanza, así entre las dos seria más rápido. Tomo los polvos Flu y los tiro dentro de la chimenea

-Casa Potter, Godric's Hollow- dijo Hermione

-Hermione?-

-Ginny necesito que vengas-

-Que es lo que sucede?-

Hermione no pudo contener el llanto y se abrazó de Ginny.

-Herm cariño, que es lo que te pasa?-

Hermione seguía sollozando mientras que le contaba todo lo que había pasado, Ginny solo escuchaba a Hermione con mucha atención.

-Que es lo que piensas hacer ahora?-

-Irme de esta casa, por eso te llame, para que me ayudes a empacar todo y llevarlo a mi viejo departamento-

-Pero Herm, estas segura de esto?, no prefieres esperar a hablar con Snape?-

-No hay nada que hablar Ginny, el dejo muy claro su punto de vista anoche y yo pienso en tener a mi bebe así que por favor ayúdame-

-Está bien-

Hermione y Ginny pasaron el resto de la mañana empacando todas las cosas, hasta que alrededor de las 12:30 no quedaba nada de Hermione fuera de las cajas, las cuales con un hechizo redijeron y acomodaron dentro de una caja.

-Bien Herms creo que es todo, algo más?-

-No Ginny es todo, vámonos-

-Adiós Severus- Dijo Hermione y desaparecieron-

Llegaron al antiguo departamento de Hermione, y lo primero que hicieron fue activar algunas protecciones. Al entrar a Hermione le dio mucha nostalgia, su departamento tenia los mismos muebles , estaba igual que cuando lo dejo al irse a casa de Severus, claro ahora estaba sucio, pero nada que unos hechizos limpiadores no pudieran arreglar, pidieron comida a domicilio y en menos de 2 horas el departamento ya estaba limpio y reluciente, ahora solo faltaba desempacar las cosas y todo estaría hecho.

-Gracias Ginny, no podría haber hecho esto sin ti-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que me tienes para lo que sea-

-lo se Ginny, ahora un último favor-

-Dime-

-Podrías decirle a Harry que venga a activar mi red flu-

-Claro, le mandare una lechuza ahora mismo, y le diré que traiga algo de comer!-

-Eres una gran amiga Ginny, ahora a desempacar-

-Eso es más fácil- Ginny y Hermione se pusieron a desempacar.

Estresado, Severus Snape estaba demasiado estresado, en toda la reunión con el ministro no paro de pensar en las palabras que Hermione andes de quedarse dormida le decía a su hijo, su bebe, sacudió la cabeza, no podía más tenía que hablar con Hermione, así que se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió al departamento de encantamientos y hechizos nuevos en donde Hermione era la encargada.

-Señor Snape se le ofrece algo?- pregunto Doris la secretaria de Hermione-

-Quiero hablar con Granger-

Doris se extrañó, era bien sabido que la señorita Granger y Severus Snape tenían una relación, así que se le hacía raro que no supiera de su enfermedad.

-Lo siento señor, la señorita Granger se reportó enferma y no vino a trabajar el día de hoy-

-Maldición- susurro Severus-

A Severus se le contrajo el estómago, tenía que regresar a casa y hablar con ella, así que sin decir nada regreso a su oficina.

-Martha-

-Dígame señor Snape-

-Me iré por todo el día-

-Pero señor todos los pendientes-

-No me importan, la veo mañana-

-Si señor-

Severus se dirigió a paso militar hacia las chimeneas y desapareció. Llego a casa y estaba muy callada, algo iba mal, tal vez Hermione.. No.

-Hermione?, Hermione estas aquí?- dijo Severus subiendo las escaleras-

Severus entro a la habitación y se le cayó el alma al suelo, nada, no había nada de Hermione, busco en su armario y nada, se había ido, Hermione se había ido, y eso hacía que Severus se sintiera vacío.

Se sentó en la cama, no podía creer que Hermione se hubiera ido.

-Pero a dónde demonios pudo ir?- grito Severus-

Pero no se le ocurría nada, No sabía que sentir, pero de repente se le ocurrió algo para encontrar a Hermione, se puso de pie y lanzo un hechizo al aire, pudo ver 2 diferentes apariciones así que con otro hechizo desapareció.

Tenía que haberlo imaginado, el viejo departamento de Hermione, aun recordaba la primera vez que la trajo aquí y le hizo el amor, no, no podía pensar en esas cosas ahora, iba a tocar la puerta cuando escucho voces en el interior, claro tenía que haberlo imaginado.

-Potter- dijo con rabia contenida y desapareció, lo mejor sería regresar más tarde y hablar con Hermione a solas.

* * *

Dejen Reviews! porfavor!


	3. Vacia

Hellow mis queridos, sé que es muy corto pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer por el momento, estoy en finales y estoy muriendo con mis tareas y trabajos proyectos etc.. Pero en 2 semanas más seré libre! Y ahora si me pondré en esto, espero que les guste y por favor dejen Review!

Ahora a lo que nos importa. A leer.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Harry estaba furioso, como ese maldito pudo haber dicho todo eso, pero apoyaría a Hermione en todo lo que sucediera.

Hermione, Harry y Ginny estaban terminando de acomodar las cosas en el nuevo apartamento, ya casi todo estaba listo, era más fácil hacer todo entre más personas y con magia todo estaba listo en un minuto por lo que Harry y Ginny tuvieron que despedirse.

-Estas segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros a cenar?-

-Muy segura Ginny, ya han hecho demasiado por mi hoy, además quiero tomar un baño y dormir, ha sido un día largo-

-Está bien Herms, nos vemos mañana-

-Nos vemos mañana, cuídate-

-Gracias Harry-

Y los Potter desaparecieron del apartamento.

Hermione entro en la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando escucho la puerta del frente abrirse-

-Ginny que se te…-salió a la sala diciendo Hermione-

-Severus- dijo soltando el vaso-

-Hermione- contesto en tono irónico-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo entraste?-

-Por la puerta, tus protecciones no son lo suficientemente poderosas-

-no me importa, ahora te pudo que te retires-

-No, debemos hablar-

-Ya hemos hablado demasiado del tema-

-Te fuiste- dijo en tono melancólico-

-No podía seguir en tu casa-

-Maldición Hermione-

-Que más quieres Severus-dijo Hermione en tono cansado-

-Porque me preguntaste sobre el tener hijos si tú ya sabias que estabas embarazada-

-Yo..-

-Tu qué?-

-Tenía la esperanza de que cambiaras de idea, pero veo que no es así-

-Severus se quedó callado-

-vete Severus- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos pero Severus no se movía-

-Yo me hare cargo de..- dijo Severus señalando el vientre de Hermione-

-No, este bebe es solo mío-

-Hermione!-

-No Severus, es lo que tú quieres, ahora vete y déjanos en paz a mi hijo y a mí-

-Hermione Por favor-

-Severus-

-Todo lo que dije-

-No intentes mentir, porque ambos sabemos que es lo que quieres-

-Porque te fuiste de casa?-

-Tú me dijiste que no querías a un niño en esa casa, así que no lo tendrás, ahora por favor retírate-

-A Severus le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, recordó el momento exacto en que dijo eso-

_-"no quiero un niño en esta casa"_- le había dicho cuando le pregunto sobre él bebe, y tal parece que no lo habría.

Severus salió de la casa y antes de marcharse lanzo una serie de protecciones, por lo menos estaría más segura ahora Hermione, y Severus desapareció.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá con las lágrimas corriendo sobre sus mejillas.

-Porque lo haces Severus, no ya no puedo llorar, es algo que el decidió y ahora tu y yo mi pequeño saldremos adelante. Ahora a descansar que mañana tengo trabajo-

Severus estaba en su casa sentado frente a la chimenea, la casa se sentía tan vacía sin Hermione, sin su continuo ir y venir en la cocina o su silenciosa lectura, de verdad la extrañaba y hacia solo un día sin ella pero aun no podía asimilar el hecho de ser padre, no sabía que pensar al respecto, pero se sentía tan extraño ir a la cama sin Hermione a un lado que prefirió dormir en el sofá.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó con nauseas, se bañó y se alisto para un día pesado en el ministerio, así que después de un desayuno rápido tomo los polvos flu y desapareció.

-Señorita Granger, Buenos días-

-buenos días Doris-

-Se encuentra mejor el día de hoy?-

-Mucho mejor Doris muchas gracias, Algún pendiente importante?-

-No, solo ayer vino el Señor Snape y pregunto por usted-

-Hermione se quedó en silencio-

-Pero le informe que no había venido y sin más se fue-

-Muchas gracias Doris, ahora iré a arreglar unos papeles antes de mi reunión-

-Claro señorita Granger-

* * *

Dejen Review! Porfi :3


	4. Secretario

Hola hola mis hermosas lectoras, como estan el dia de hoy?, bueno aqui les dejo un cap mas, espero que les guste y me dejen muchos Reviews, bien muchisimas gracias por esperar haha y una dedicatoria especial a las chicas del escuadron ;) no crean que actualizo bajo presion nooooo! hahaha pero mi mascota agradece seguir aqui conmigo.

Espero que les guste, recuerden nada de esto es mio bueno si la historia pero los personajes y lugares no ;)

ahora a Leer.

* * *

Hermione se quedó muy pensativa para que la hubiera ido a buscar Severus después de haberla dejado sola en casa. En eso tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante-

-Hermione, hola-

-Hola Frank-

Frank Volter, uno de los colaboradores más expertos de departamento, rompecorazones y admirador ferviente de Hermione, Frank era un hombre alto, fornido, de ojos de un azul intenso y un brillo pícaro, cabello castaño ondulado, simplemente un monumento de hombre.

-Quería hablarte sobre el nuevo proyecto-

-Claro, pasa y habla-

-Pues he estado pensando y analizando a fondo el tema y me parece que tiene algunos contratiempos que me gustaría que checáramos-

-Claro, muéstrame-

Siguieron discutiendo sobre el tema por varias horas.

-Ve la hora que es, ¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?-

-Hermione checo el reloj- tal parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo hablando-

Frank seguía esperando la respuesta

-Claro vamos, muero de hambre-

Frank se sorprendió, varias veces había invitado a Hermione a almorzar o comer pero ella se había negado muy cortésmente, así que el hecho de que aceptara le alegraba demasiado.

-En ese caso vamos, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-pues prefiero la cafetería del ministerio, así podre regresar a mi reunión rápido-

-Claro, lo que tú quieras-

-Vamos!-

Se dirigieron a la cafetería y tomaron asiento.

-Bien que vas a ordenar?-

-No lo sé!, tengo unas inmensas ganas de comida mexicana-

-Bien, será comida mexicana-

-Frank, tú no tienes por qué pedir lo mismo-

-no Hermione, me encanta la comida mexicana, creo que pediré unos chilaquiles-

-Bien, yo comeré un chile relleno-

Ordenaron y seguían platicando mientras llegaba su orden.

Señor Snape, aquí le traigo estos documentos para que los firme.

-Déjalos en el escritorio Martha, iré al laboratorio, espero que Smith este haciendo lo que le ordene-

-Si Señor Snape-

-Severus se dirigía al laboratorio y cuando llego:

-Buenos Días Master Snape-

-Dime Johnson en donde está el señor Smith?-

-El.. El está en su hora de almuerzo-

-y supongo que termino lo que le ordene-

-No lo sé Master Snape-

-Olvídalo, en donde esta?-

-Supongo que en la cafetería del ministerio-

Severus dejo el laboratorio y se dirigía a la cafetería para hablar con Smith.

Hermione y Frank comían y charlaban animadamente.

-Bien Frank muchas gracias por el almuerzo pero tengo una reunión en 15 minutos-

-Claro vamos-

Se dirigieron a la salida y Hermione no se percató de la figura que los observaba a lo lejos y se dirigía hacia ellos con paso militar y un humor de perros.

-Vamos Hermione la comida mexicana estuvo delicio..- Frank se detuvo al ver la cara de Hermione, fue cuando se percató de la figura que estaba delante de ellos y que lo miraba con profundo odio y desprecio-

-Buenas tardes Master Snape-

-Granger- dijo Severus ignorando el saludo de Frank-

-Frank podrías adelantarte-

-Claro que si Herm-

Severus hizo un gesto al escuchar el nombre por el cual llamo a Hermione, _su Hermione_.

-Hermione-

-Que quieres Snape?-

Severus no dijo nada, la tomo por el brazo y la llevo hacia su oficina.

-Suéltame Snape- decía Hermione intentando zafarse, pero no le contestaba.

Cuando llegaron a su oficina, cerró la puerta.

-Déjame Snape-

-A que carajos juegas Granger?- dijo un muy enojado Severus –

-De que demonios hablas?-

-De ir muy acarameladita con el estúpido secretario ese-

-En primera Frank no es un secretario, es un investigador y en segunda que te importa con quien voy a comer-

-Me importa Granger, es obvio que ese tipejo se muere por ti y nadie, escúchame bien, nadie se mete con lo mío- grito Severus

-Con lo tuyo?, perdóname pero yo no soy de tu propiedad!- ahora estaban gritando los dos.

-Claro que si- y la beso, Hermione no pudo resistirse y también lo beso-

Después de unos minutos se separaron.

-Hermione, tenemos que dejar estas peleas-

Hermione se zafo un poco de él.

-Esto tú lo decidiste, o qué?, me vas a decir que quieres tener al bebe y que juntos lo criaremos como una familia unida y que olvidemos todo esto, vamos dímelo!-

Severus solo la observaba pero no respondía.

-Es lo que imagine- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Ahora por favor aléjate de mí y deja que haga mi vida y la de mi bebe, aléjate de nosotros- continuo Hermione y salió con Lágrimas en los ojos-

Severus se sentía la peor persona del mundo, era un maldito bastardo pero no podía hacer nada. _Claro que puedes_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero Severus ya había decidido algo, no molestaría más a Hermione, de ahora en adelante la dejaría hacer su vida, era lo mejor que podía hacer, no podría soportar verla llorar otra vez.

-Adiós Hermione- susurro Severus a la nada de su oficina.

* * *

Dejen Review! porfavor :3


	5. Carolina Brown

Holaa mis queridas lectoras, aqui les traigo el resultado de una noche de inspiracion, lo escribi a las 2:30 de la mañana haha espero que les guste.

Gracias a todas por seguir esta historia y por aguantar mi tardia actualizacion.

Gracias chicas del escuadron esto va para ustedes.

A leer.

Dejen Reviews!

* * *

Hermione había salido lo más rápido posible intentando de contener las lágrimas, tenía que llegar a su oficina y para empeorar las cosas tenía una reunión en 15 minutos, pero no podía faltar así que mejor acelero su paso para llegar a su oficina por sus cosas y después dirigirse a la reunión.

-En la reunión-

-Bueno, buenas tardes a todos- comenzó Kingsley el ministro- La reunión del día de hoy es para hablar sobre el nuevo proyecto en el área de desarrollo de hechizos-

Kingsley seguía hablando pero Hermione tenía su mente en otro lado, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Severus llego a la sala de juntas.

-Bueno el proyecto requerirá de todo nuestro apoyo, lo admito es algo riesgoso pero todo valdrá la pena, necesito saber si cuento con su apoyo-

-Hermione?- pregunto Kingsley dirigiéndose a ella-

-Hermione reacciono, iba a contestar pero una voz se lo impidió-

-Granger no puede participar- dijo Severus

-Qué? Porque no?, ella es la responsable de este proyecto-

-Ella está embarazada-

-Todos se veían entre si-

-Bueno pues felicidades a los dos-

Hermione no sabía que decir, a que venía esa súbita sobreprotección de Severus?.

-Pero yo podría ayudar- por fin hablo Hermione-

-No Hermione, no queremos que te pase nada, ahora continuemos con los siguientes temas-

Hermione ya no ponía atención a la reunión solo pensaba el motivo por el cual Severus había puesto al descubierto su estado. Al terminar la reunión Remus se acercó a ella.

-Muchas felicidades Hermione, Severus debe de estar loco de felicidad-

Hermione no supo que contestar.

-En hora buena para los dos-

Hermione seguía pasmada en su silla.

-Bueno te veo en otro momento, ahora tengo que ir a casa, Dora se pondrá muy feliz con la noticia- y Remus se fue-

Ella se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia su oficina.

-"Dora se pondrá muy feliz", esas palabras no paraban de rondarle en la cabeza.

-Tal parece que todos están felices con la noticia menos el que Hermione quería que estuviera feliz-

Tal parecía que la noticia de que Hermione Granger estaba embarazada no tardó mucho en recorrer los pasillos del ministerio, de todos los departamentos no había persona que no la felicitara por su embarazo y eso la estaba hartando.

-Hermione- saludo Frank-

-Hola Frank-

-Es verdad?, tu estas embarazada de Snape?-

-Frank-

-Solo responde Hermione-

-Sí, si lo estoy-

-Frank suspiro-

-Que te sucede Frank?-

-Yo solo no puedo creer, Tu eres tan alegre tan llena de vida, y él es tan oscuro-

-De que demonios hablas Frank?-

-De que pensé que lo tuyo con el Master Snape fuera a durar, que me gustas Hermione y ahora le darás un hijo-

-Frank, yo nunca tuve la intensión de lastimarte-

-Lo se Hermione, pero ahora dale mis felicitaciones Master Snape-

-Creo que no es motivo de felicidad para él-

-De que hablas?-

-Ven, vamos a mi oficina- cuando llegaron a su oficina Hermione comenzó a hablar-

-Que el señor Snape y yo ya no estamos juntos-

-Pero qué?, porque?-

-Él no quiere hijos Frank-

-Acaso está loco?-

-Frank, esto te lo digo como amigo así que agradecería que mantuvieras esto en secreto-

-Claro Herm, cuenta conmigo-

-Pero entonces crees que yo?-

-No Frank, no hay ninguna oportunidad ahora solo quiero concentrarme en mi hijo y mi trabajo-

-Bueno ya sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites Herm-

-Lo se Frank, gracias eres un muy buen amigo-

Las semanas pasaban y Hermione se sentía cada vez más cansada, entre las investigaciones, las reuniones y sus antojos, habían sido unas semanas difíciles, pero cada vez estaba más feliz, aunque cada noche cuando iba a dormir se sentía tan sola y era cuando extrañaba más a Severus, aunque después se arrepentía de pensar en él y se dormía acariciando su vientre. Severus había cumplido con no buscarle más, ya solo lo veía en las reuniones de consejo pero en cuanto terminaban el desaparecía.

Severus Snape se sentía tan miserable, la falta de Hermione en su vida le estaba afectando demasiado, él cada día se veía más miserable, en cambio ella cada día se ponía más hermosa, parecía que irradiaba luz por donde quiera que pasaba, con sus hermosos ojos caramelo, sus risos ahora manejables, su figura y ahí es donde radicaba el problema de Severus, cada día su vientre se veía más abultado, así como abultaba la culpa en el pecho de Severus.

-Master Snape- Martha lo saco de sus pensamientos-

-Dime Martha-

-Lo busca una señorita-

-Dile que estoy ocupado-

-Señor dice que es una amiga-

-Cuál es su nombre?-

-Carolina Brown-

-Que pase-

Hermione estaba en su oficina cuando Doris le aviso que Harry Potter quería verla.

-Harry siéntate, que puedo hacer por ti?-

-Herm, solo quería hablar contigo-

-Dime que pasa?-

-Pues te he notado algo distante en estos días, sucede algo?, Snape te ha dicho algo?-

-No Harry, solo he estado muy cansada-

-Segura?-

-Si Harry-

-Cómo vas con él bebe?-

-Voy bien, se mueve como loco, pero bien-

-Has ido con el medico?-

-Sí, de hecho mañana tengo cita para ver el sexo del bebe-

-Wow excelente, ya sabré que cosas comprar para mi nuevo sobrino o sobrina-

-Harry-

-Qué? Y que tal tus citas con el doctor Stell?-

-pues, hace tiempo que no voy con él Harry-

-A no?, entonces quien es tu doctor?-

-Emm este-

-Hermione-

-Pues mi doctor es Draco Malfoy-

-Qué?, estás loca?-

-No, vamos Harry es uno de los mejores medimagos obstetras y además de un muy buen amigo, podrías dejar tu rivalidad infantil y aceptarlo-

-mmmm está bien-dijo Harry a regañadientes-

-Bueno, ahora habla Harry-

-Que, de qué?- contesto Harry-

-Vamos Harry, no viste aquí solo para saber sobre él bebe-

-bueno.. Yo-

-Habla Harry te conozco, dime que te trajo por aquí?-

-El ministro trajo a alguien para que se encargue de tu proyecto ya que tú no puedes por él bebe-

-Porque?, yo puedo perfectamente llevar el proyecto-

-Lo se Hermione pero no puedes estar presente en las pruebas prácticas por tu embarazo-

-Y quién es esa persona Harry?-

-Ella..-

-Así que es una mujer, quién es?-

-Carolina Brown-

-A Hermione se le paralizo el corazón, pero después se llenó de una ira incontrolable, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella-

* * *

Dejen Reviews!


	6. Lo que es mio

Hola! aqui les traigo un cap mas, espero que les guste, Feliz Cumpleaños JK y Harry! haha se que es muy corto, pero asi estaba planeado, nos vemos en el proximo.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

-Pero que demonios-

-Hermione tranquila-

-En qué diablos estaba pensando Kingsley, ella no puede tomar mi proyecto, en el que he trabajado por más de un año, ella no puede venir a tomar lo que es mío.-

-Como con Severus?-

-Hermione se quedó callada-

-Eso no viene al caso-

-Oh vamos Hermione, Carolina Brown y tu han peleado por Severus, y tu ganaste si se puede decir de ese modo, si él no estuviera de por medio te aseguro que se llevarían bien como colegas-

-No, yo nunca me llevaría bien con esa arpía-

-Hermione, quiero que te tranquilices-

-porque Harry?, porque ella llega en este momento en el que mi relación con Severus está mal-

-Hermione cariño, él-

-Harry!, lleva 2 meses ignorándome, no sabes cuánto me duele no tenerlo a mi lado y ahora llega ella y no creo soportar verlos juntos-

-Hermione, pero tú le darás un hijo-

-Si Harry, un hijo que no quiere- le respondió Hermione llorando-

-Ven aquí linda- Harry la abrazo-

-Lo extraño tanto Harry- decía Hermione hipando por el llanto-

-Aun lo amor Harry, lo amo demasiado y duele-

-Harry no sabía cómo tranquilizarla.

OFICINA DE SEVERUS

-Hola Sevi amor- dijo una mujer despampanante de largo cabello negro y unas grandes curvas que volverían loco a cualquier hombre-

-Carolina, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- contesto Severus en un tono serio-

-Uy cariño, así es como me recibes después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, ven acá- Lo tomo por las solapas de la camisa y le planto un beso en la comisura de los labios-

-Que haces aquí Carolina?-

-A partir de hoy trabajo aquí cariño mío-

-A si?, y se puede saber en qué?-

-Como la encargada del proyecto del hechizo de fusión curativo-

-pero ese es el proyecto de Hermione-

-Ya no más amor, el ministro me dijo que ella esta indispuesta y que no puede hacer las pruebas prácticas, así que yo lo hare, aunque por desgracia ella sigue dentro del proyecto, ya no estará en la pruebas-

-Entiendo- dijo Severus en un tono muy pensativo-

-Y dime cariño, aun sigues saliendo con esa niñita Granger?-

-Severus guardo silencio y se quedó pensativo-

-Por el momento no estamos juntos-

-Así que por fin te deshiciste de esa espantosa niña-

-Yo no me deshice de ella, solo nos estamos tomando un tiempo-

-Carolina se acerco a su silla y le dijo-

-Oh cariño lo que tú necesitas es una verdadera mujer- Tomo las manos de Severus e hizo que las apoyara en su diminuta cintura-

-Tú lo que necesitas es a alguien como yo- y le dio un beso en los labios-

-Bueno Sevi amor- dijo ella separándose del cuerpo de Severus- tengo que ir a ver mi nueva oficina-

-Te veo más tarde amor- y salió por la puerta-

-Severus seguía sobre su silla en silencio, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder-

Carolina salió de la oficina de Severus con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, esto era mejor de lo que había planeado, pensaba que sería difícil tratar de hacer que Severus se fijara en ella, pero ahora sin la chica Granger en el camino todo sería más fácil.

-Juro que serás mío Severus Snape, tu Granger, te quite el proyecto y te quedaras sin Severus también- pensaba Carolina mientras se dirigía a su nueva oficina-

* * *

Dejen Reviews!


	7. Es un

Hola, hola sé que me odian pero no había estado nada inspirada, tal parece que cuando tengo que estudiar llega mi inspiración, este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito en mi vida!, así que espero que les guste, no prometo actualizar pronto, muchísimas gracias por aguantarme y esperarme todo este tiempo, esto va para ustedes chicas :3 saludos.

Dejen Reviews!

A leer.

* * *

*Una semana después *

-Señorita Granger?- dijo la enfermera

-Soy yo-

-El doctor la está esperando, pase-

-Gracias-

-Bueno, que tenemos aquí?-

-Hola Draco-

-Como esta mi paciente favorita?-

-No soy tu paciente favorita Malfoy-

-Lo sé, no te hablaba a ti- dijo Malfoy tocando el vientre de Hermione

-Como estas tú, tu si eres mi paciente favorita verdad, verdad-

-Malfoy sabes que te vez demasiado estúpido hablándole a mi vientre-

-Calla mujer y siéntate-

-Como te has sentido Hermione?-

-Pues normal, las náuseas casi se han ido, pero en la noche se mueve como loco-

-Eso me agrada, bien recuéstate, ¿estas lista para esto?-

-Estoy algo nerviosa, pero también muy emocionada-

-Bien esto que vamos a ver es algo nuevo, es un invento del medimago más extraordinario y déjame decirte todo un galán-

-A si?, quien lo invento?- dijo Hermione muy interesada-

-Pues quien más, yo lo invente-

-Estás loco, no dejare que me uses como tu conejillo de indias-

-Claro que no, esto ya está probado y acreditado, lamento decirte que no serás la primera en usarlo-

-Oh, en ese caso está bien, y que es eso exactamente?-

-Este es un aparato para hacer ecografías mágicas-

-No entiendo-

-Vaya la sabelotodo Granger no entiende algo, llamen al profeta-

-Calla ya, dime-

-Es como una fotografía de tu bebe mágica, ahora lo entiendes?-

-Si-

-Ahora vamos a ver que tenemos por aquí, ves eso Hermione?-

-si- contesto Hermione emocionada-

-Bien, pues eso señora mía es tu bebe, estos son sus brazos- continuaba Draco señalando la pantalla-

-Quieres saber el sexo?-

-Sí, sí quiero saberlo-

-Pues veamos, es una linda niña-

-una niña?-

-Sí, y muy sana te lo puedo asegurar-

A Hermione se le salieron las lágrimas de la emoción.

-Ahora pasemos al escritorio para que te de algunas indicaciones, cámbiate y ahí te espero-

-Lista?- dijo Draco en su escritorio-

-si-

-Bueno, ahora necesito que sigas las indicaciones en estas pociones y ten- dijo Draco entregándole un sobre-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Ábrelo-

Hermione lo abrió y encontró una fotografía mágica de su bebe y se movía.

-Es hermosa Draco, Gracias-

-De nada, todo para mi paciente favorita-

-Ya te dije que yo…. Oh- Hermione entendió las palabras de Draco cuando llego, no se refería a ella, se refería a su hija.

-Y ¿Cómo te va en el ministerio?-

-A Hermione se le endureció la mirada-

-Pues hay una nueva encargada de mí proyecto-

-Es comprensible, no puedes hacer las pruebas prácticas, te lo dije el primer día que viniste-

-Lo sé, lo que me molesta es quien es la persona-

-y ¿Quién es?-

-Carolina Brown-

-Oh pero te aseguro que mi padrino no tiene nada con ella, ya es pasado-

-No lo sé Draco, pero bueno, el ya no quiere nada conmigo-

-Él te ama Hermione-

-Tal vez, pero no quiere a mi nena y eso es suficiente para mí-

-Me tengo que ir Draco, te veo pronto-

-Sí, pronto iré a que me hagas de cenar esa deliciosa pasta-

-Cuando gustes, nos vemos Draco-

-Hasta pronto Hermione-

Hermione salió muy emocionada del consultorio, tendría una niña, una hermosa bebe, pero ahora tendría que regresar al ministerio por sus cosas.

-Señorita Granger-

-Dime Doris-

-El señor Potter ha venido a buscarla, dijo que cuando llegara fuera directamente al departamento de aurores-

-Dijo si era urgente?-

-Si-

-Está bien, Doris iré al departamento de aurores- Hermione salió de su oficina

-Hola Miriam, se encuentra el señor Potter?-

-Oh señorita Granger, si, déjeme avisarle que está aquí-

-Claro-

-Señorita Granger puede pasar-

-Para que me querías ver Harry?-

-Hermione te tengo una sorpresa-

-Hola Hermione- le saludo una voz que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba, desde que se fue a américa-

-Ron!-

-Vaya no te escuchas tan emocionada-

-Oh Ron eres tú!- dijo abrazándolo Hermione-

-Si mione soy yo-

-Cómo has estado Ron, tanto tiempo, cuando llegaste? Mírate estas más alto-

-Y tú estas embarazada-

-Lo sé, pero tú cuéntame-

-Regrese esta mañana, pero no estabas-

-Lo siento tenía que ir al médico-

-Está todo bien?-

-Sí, solo un chequeo de rutina-

-Que les parece si vamos a comer los 3 y nos ponemos al corriente- dijo Hermione

-Eso me parece excelente, muero de hambre-

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Ron-

-Lo sé, ahora vamos!-

Estaban en la cafetería esperando cuando Harry le pregunto

-Como te fue con Malfoy?-

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy?- pregunto Ron

-Sí, él es mi medimago-

-Qué?, estás loca?, pobre niño-

-Lo mismo dije- dijo Harry-

-vasta ya inmaduros, además me dio una muy buena noticia-

-Habla!-

-Es una niña, voy a tener una bebita-

-Oh Hermione eso es fantástico- dijo Harry

-Muchas Felicidades Herm, será muy hermosa como tú-

-Gracias Ron-

-Esto tenemos que celebrarlo-

*Oficina de Severus Snape*

Loco, se estaba volviendo loco, los inútiles de sus empleados no podían sacar adelante la nueva poción, sin la nueva poción no habría forma de realizar el hechizo en el que tanto había trabajado Hermione, así que tenía que solucionarlo.

-Señor Snape, el señor Malfoy lo busca-

-Que pase Martha-

-Hola padrino-

-Que te trae por aquí Draco?-

-vaya que te vez mal, no te estreses demasiado-

-Como no me voy a estresar si las cosas no están saliendo bien-

-Bueno, pero habla, que te trajo por aquí?-

-Solo vine a visitare y a traerte algo-

Draco le entrego un sobre.

-Qué es esto?-

-Algo que espero que te haga reaccionar –

-Severus abrió el sobre y se quedó paralizado, dentro del sobre se encontraba una ecografía mágica, en ella se podía distinguir claramente la figura de un bebe que se movía.

-Hermosa no crees?- dijo Draco

-Es.. Es.. Una..- Severus no podía hablar

-Sí, es una niña-

-como la obtuviste?-

-Es mi paciente favorita-

-Tú la estas atendiendo?, como esta?, ella?-

-Están bien las dos-

Severus suspiro, seguía viendo la ecografía.

-cuando vas a reaccionar y decirle a Hermione el motivo por el cual dijiste eso, mírala es hermosa y te estás perdiendo de mucho, y si no reaccionas será demasiado tarde.

Severus no sabía que decir

-Draco, sabes que yo no podría-

-Eres un tonto padrino, solo espero que esto no se deba a la llegada de Carolina-

-Qué?, claro que no tu sabes muy bien mis motivos-

-Y te he dicho muchas veces que tus motivos son estúpidos-

-Draco por favor-

-no padrino, alguien tiene que decirte lo estúpido que eres si dejas ir a esas maravillosas mujeres, no sabes los muchos hombres que darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar-

Las palabras de Draco hicieron que Severus se sintiera celoso.

-Qué diablos dices Draco-

-Que si no reaccionas llegara otro hombre y se quedara con Hermione y con tu hija-

-Severus seguía furioso-

-Y por lo que escuche camino aquí debes de reaccionar pronto-

-Que carajos escuchaste Draco?-

-Ronald regreso esta mañana-

-Maldita sea-

-Te digo que eres un estúpido si dejas que Hermione se vaya de tu lado-

-Severus meditaba-

-Necesito hablar con Hermione-

-Al fin!, bueno padrino te dejo tengo que regresar al hospital-

-Draco- dijo Severus sosteniendo la ecografía-

-Si?-

-Gracias por cuidarlas-

-Es mi deber- contesto Draco y se fue-

Severus se levantó decidido, hablaría con Hermione.

* * *

Dejen Reviews!


	8. Corazon Roto

Hola hola, bien este capítulo va dedicado a Vero con la cual hice un trato y aquí lo tienes nena, sé que es corto pero créanme es muy bueno, bueno a mí me encanto espero que a ustedes también les guste, también les informo que no actualizare en un buen tiempo, sé que me odiaran pero de verdad me viene un mes muy pesado y muy apenas tendré tiempo para dormir, gracias por su comprensión y gracias por leer.

Todo es de JK.

Disfrútenlo .

* * *

Hermione se sentía muy feliz, Ron había regresado y se sentía un poco más segura, no se sentía tan sola. Los chicos habían ido a arreglar la estancia de Ron en estos días, tal parecía que no se quedaría, en América tenía su trabajo y a…

Le había dado mucho gusto por Ron cuando le dijo aunque eso no dejo de ser un shock, ahora Hermione se dirigía a su oficina y después se iría a su casa a tomar un largo baño.

Severus estaba a punto de llegar a la oficina de Hermione cuando se vio acorralado contra la pared por alguien.

-Pero qué carajo!- gruño Severus

-Hola Sev- dijo alguien contra su oído

-Carolina-

-Que haces por aquí guapo, me buscabas?-

-No- dijo Severus intentando zafarse

-mm pues yo creo que sí, si no que haces cerca del laboratorio-

-Carolina por favor-

-No Sev- dijo Carolina acercándose más a el

-Carolina muévete, no quiero hacerte daño- Severus se hizo hacia adelante y fue el momento en el que carolina aprovecho para besarlo.

Hermione se dirigía a su oficina y lo que se encontró era insólito, esto debía de ser una pesadilla, Severus y Carolina se estaban besando fuera del laboratorio justo al lado de su oficina.

Hermione sentía una presión en el pecho, algo se había roto dentro de ella, su corazón se estaba haciendo añicos, sus ojos ardían, Hermione quería tirarse a llorar en ese momento, pero no dejaría que la vieran destrozada, su nena se estaba moviendo mucho, estaba muy inquieta, Hermione toco su vientre intentando tranquilizar a su niña.

Hermione se armó de valor y se dirigió a paso rápido a su oficina.

Severus no podía creer lo que Carolina había hecho, se separó de ella y escucho a alguien acercarse.

-Hermione-

Hermione lo vio, su mirada reflejaba dolor, un muy profundo dolor, Hermione lo ignoro y entro a su oficina.

-Maldita sea- dijo Severus aventando a Carolina

-Qué te pasa Sevi-

-Tú, aléjate de mí-

-vamos Severus, no vas a armar todo este escándalo por la niña Granger-

-Te lo advierto Brown- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente- Aléjate de Hermione y de mi hija, está claro?-

-Está embarazada?-

-Sí, así que más te vale alejarte de ella o si no recuerda que fui mortifago querida y puedo hacerte mucho daño-

-Carolina se alejó de ahí-

Severus entro a la oficina de Hermione.

-Master Snape- lo saludo la asistente de Hermione

-Entrare a ver a Granger-

-La señorita Granger me dijo que no quería que nadie la molestara-

-No me importa, que nadie nos moleste-

-Doris asintió con la cabeza-

Severus entro a la oficina de Hermione y lo que encontró dentro le partió el corazón.

Hermione estaba recargada sobre el escritorio y estaba llorando evidentemente mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Hermione- hablo Snape

Hermione reacciono y levanto la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llorosos y rojos.

-Que haces aquí?-

-Hermione lo que viste-

-No!, no digas nada- Hermione se levantó y lo enfrento

-Hermione tienes que escucharme lo que paso..-

-Hermione le dio una bofetada-

-Eres un desgraciado! Lárgate, déjame en paz-

-Severus la abrazo-

Hermione luchaba por zafarse y empezó a golpear su pecho.

-Porque me haces esto, porque?- le decía Hermione llorando mientras golpeaba su pecho

-Severus la abrazo más-

-Hermione amor- Severus le decía con voz dulce para intentar tranquilizarla, pero ella seguía llorando entre sus brazos-

-Severus intento besarla-

-como te atreves, como te atreves a intentar besarme cuando te has besado con esa zorra- le grito Hermione soltándose de su agarre-

Al separarse Hermione continúo hablando.

-Has lo que quieras, no me importa-

-Hermione por favor escúchame-

-No!, déjame, ya no quiero que me hagas más daño, ya no lo podría soportar, me estas matando Severus-

-Hermione amor no digas eso, tienes que escucharme-

Hermione gimió de dolor y eso alarmo a Severus que observo como Hermione se sostenía el vientre.

-Hermione amor estas bien?-

-Hermione continuaba sosteniéndose el vientre-

Hermione seguía sin responder, Severus se acercó a ella antes de que callera al suelo

-Severus la sostuvo entre sus brazos y le grito a Doris-

-Doris!, maldita sea Doris-

-Si Señor Snape?, Oh por Merlín que le sucedió a la señorita Granger?-

-Doris llama a Harry Potter, dile que lleve a Hermione a San Mungo- Severus desapareció por la chimenea con Hermione en brazos-

Severus llego gritando a San Mungo.

-Ayuda- gritaba Snape

-Que le sucede?- se le acerco una enfermera

-No lo sé, se sostenía el vientre y se desmayó-

Severus dejo que la acomodaran en una camilla y le mando un patronus a Draco, estaba desesperado.

Draco llego de inmediato al lugar en el que se encontraba Severus.

-Padrino que es lo que pasa?-

-Hermione, se la llevaron- le respondió con voz entre cortada Severus

-Draco corrió en la dirección que le señalaba Severus-

Si algo le pasaba a Hermione o a su hija, no se lo perdonaría nunca, no tenía que pasarles nada o si no se volvería loco.

* * *

Dejen Review! por favor :3


End file.
